Interception
by MelRose7625
Summary: Man in the Moon has chosen Jack Frost to be the new Guardian. Bunny fetches after him, but after he leaves the yetis with Jack, Pitch attacks, taking Jack prisoner and feeding off of the clueless spirit's fear. Pitch is filling him with lies while the Guardians begin desperately searching for their newest edition. Will they save Jack in time?
1. Taken

"'Ello, mate," a familiar voice said.

Jack gasped and turned to see the Easter Bunny leaning against a wall, twirling his boomerang.

"Been a long time," Bunny continued. "Blizzard of '68, I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

"Bunny!" Jack chuckled. "You're not still mad about that, are you?"

"Yes," Bunny growled. He looked down at his boomerang. "But this is about something else." He smiled. "Fellas."

A yeti grabbed Jack, ignoring his shouts of protests, and pushed him into a sack. Inside the sack, Jack was panicking. He struggled with all his might, forgetting his staff was in the sack with him. He heard Bunny and the yetis communicate then heard Bunny leave through a tunnel. Then he heard a grunt and the sack was dropped but quickly closed.

"Let me out!" Jack shouted.

He let panic take over as he felt the sack being dragged off, wondering what was going to happen to him.

* * *

"They're coming, mate," Bunny hopped onto the Globe Room to see Tooth flying around, excited. Sandy was once again asleep. North nodded to Bunny and continued reading his book.

After half an hour, the Guardians were getting restless.

"They should've been here by now," Tooth pointed out.

Then Phil, the head yeti, and another yeti dragged in two beat up and injured yetis, the ones Bunny had taken with him.

"What happened?" North said, dropping his book and standing up. "Where's Jack?"

One of the injured yetis cried the story and all the Guardians' eyes widened in worry.

* * *

Jack tried to keep his breath steady as something began untying the opening to the sack. The sack was ripped open and a bony, grey hand grabbed the front of his hoodie, pulling him face-to-face with the Boogeyman, Pitch Black. Jack immediately began struggling to get away, trying to pry Pitch's hand from his hoodie.

"Jack Frost," Pitch smiled. "What wonderful fear you have."

"What's going on!" he begged. "Why did you kidnap me? Where's Bunny?"

Jack closed his eyes, wishing, for the first time, that Bunny was here so he could save him.

"Poor Jack," Pitch chuckled. "You think the Guardians actually care. They _gave _you to me, child." Jack opened his eyes, now filled with confusion and fear. Pitch kept a straight face, making Jack even more scared than he already was. He couldn't tell whether Pitch was lying or not. "They've grown tired of you, Jack. They wanted me to deal with you. And that's exactly what I'll do."


	2. Rescue Mission

"How was I supposed to know Pitch was following me, mate?" Bunny protested.

"A Guardian wandering around alone?" North suggested. "He probably got even more interested when you confronted Jack!"

"This arguing isn't going to help us find Jack!" Tooth finally shouted, making the other two look at her in shock. "Right now, it doesn't matter how Pitch got him. Pitch has him and who knows what he's doing or planting in Jack's head."

Both Guardians sighed.

"Tooth is right," North admitted. "Jack is main priority right now. But, how will we find him?"

"I'm with North," Bunny reminded Tooth. "It's not like we have a tracker on the kid."

"No, we don't," Tooth thought. Then her eyes lit up with an idea. "But we have my fairies and Pitch's opposite, Sandy." Sandy seemed to catch on and shook his head in agreement. "If we find Pitch, Jack couldn't be too far away, right?"

"You're absolutely right!" North clapped enthusiastically. "Let's go!"

As they headed towards the sleigh, Bunny and Sandy began discussing how to distract Pitch so the other two could get to Jack. North had been discussing with Tooth how to track Pitch down. Phil watched the Guardians climb into the sleigh, ready to take off.

Then Phil got an idea of his own.

* * *

Jack panted as he ran down another dark corridor, frantically looking at all of the shadows to make sure Pitch didn't appear out of one of them. Pitch had taken his staff and was now just toying with the boy's fear of his situation. The inside of his mind was turning. Did the Guardians really scoop so low?

_No, _he decided. _They wouldn't. Bunny came to get me for a reason. They'll come save me, I know they will. _

Pitch's laugh echoed through the hallway, and Jack almost stumbled over his own feet trying to run faster.

"You can't run forever, Jack."

Jack couldn't tell where Pitch's voice was coming from, but he didn't want to find out. He just kept running until he suddenly fell into darkness.


	3. The Lair

Phil stepped into the meeting room where he had called the extra yetis that had been training to fight against Pitch. All seemed eager to know what they were called in for, knowing the Guardians had left earlier.

Phil took a deep breath before speaking in yetish.

"_We're paying Pitch a visit._"

* * *

Pitch laughed darkly, tossing Jack across the room with the black sand, slamming him into the wall very hard. Jack fell limply to the ground and Pitch started to make his way over to him when a nightmare appeared.

"What?" he demanded.

It whinnied a few times before Pitch raised an eyebrow.

"An intruder?" he sneered, looking at Jack. "We can't have that, can we?" He turned to the nightmare. "Show me."

As soon as Pitch had disappeared, Jack scrambled up and tried running, even though his vision was almost blind and his head was spinning like crazy. He only made it out of the room when we tripped over his own foot. He never hit the ground though.

He found himself in two furry arms, looking up at a familiar yeti smiling down sympathetically at him.

"Hey Phil," he weakly smiled before passing out.

* * *

The Guardians stuck close to each other as they slowly walked through Pitch's lair. Almost as soon as they had arrived, they found Jack's staff. Bunny was now holding it protectively.

"Hello Guardians," a dark voice spoke.


	4. All Is Well Now

"Where is Jack, Pitch?" North growled.

Pitch laughed, suddenly appearing out of the shadows in front of the group.

"Why, the poor boy is somewhere around here," Pitch chuckled darkly. "He believes that you gave him to _me _- traded him to an eternity of torture for a truce."

"Let the boy go, Pitch," Bunny growled.

"Or what?" Pitch chuckled. "It's not like you have an army."

As if on cue, two portals opened and yetis came running through, charging for Pitch. He gasped in shock, disappearing into the shadows before one could catch him.

"You called the yetis?" Tooth asked.

"No," North answered in shock.

Phil ran up to the Guardians, carrying a sleeping Jack in his arms. He smiled to the Guardians.

"Let's go," North pulled out his special snow globe.

"No!" Pitch shouted as they disappeared.

* * *

Jack grumbled as he became aware of his surroundings. The place he was in was filled with happiness and wonder, opposite from Pitch's lair. Whatever he was laying on was extremely comfortable. He smelled cookies, milk, and eggnog.

Eggnog. The North Pole! The Guardians rescued him!

His eyes opened as his body shot up.

"Whoa, take it easy, anklebiter," he felt a furry paw gently shove him down and he looked to see Bunny set a wet cloth on Jack's head. "You've been through a lot. Just relax, you're safe now."

Jack looked to see Sandy wave at him before turning back to his conversation with Tooth and North about Pitch.

"I was right," Jack smiled.

They all grew quiet.

"About what, mate?"

Jack looked up at Bunny, and his smile grew wider. "I knew you guys would save me. I knew you didn't give me to Pitch."

"Jack," North spoke up, and the young spirit turned his head to look at him. "We are so sorry this happened. We thought if only one of us went to get you, we could get you to the Pole safely without drawing Pitch's attention to you, but he was more interested when Bunny went alone."

"I shoulda stayed until they went through the portal," Bunny sighed. "That way I knew you got there safe."

Jack smiled. "I'm here now, right?"

They all smiled.

"Jack, do you wanna know the reason you're here?" Bunny asked. Jack nodded.

"Manny has made you a Guardian."

* * *

**And that's the end! I hope you like it. :)**


	5. Going To Re-Write

After reading many of the reviews for this story, I am going to re-write it ... WITH A BUNCH MORE DETAIL AND IT MOST DEFINITELY WILL BE LONGER, I PROMISE!


	6. Rewrite Posted

The first chapter of the rewrite for this story has been posted. You can find the link to it under my stories in my profile. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
